


I Love You, Virgil

by insomniabelike



Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Morality | Patton Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Toxic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabelike/pseuds/insomniabelike
Summary: Virgil is in a relationship with Patton that isn't... the best.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969759
Kudos: 37





	I Love You, Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> TW for Abusive Relationships, Manipulation, Toxic People, U!Patton, Mentions of Past/Current Non-Con, and Past Relationships
> 
> If I miss anything, be sure to let me know and I'll add it to the trigger list

_"You're worthless! I don't know why anyone would love you!"_

The memory flashed through his head.

_He felt a sharp stinging on his cheek, he'd been slapped. He started to cry more._

He wanted it to stop. It had been a bad day, he was loved, he knew he was.

_"You damn dark side, all you do is hurt Thomas, and that's all you'll ever do!"_

He sobbed.

_The next day, Patton had been sweet. "I love you, baby. I'm sorry about what I said. I was just mad and was taking it out on you. I didn't mean any of it. Honest." But so much time with Janus had made him be able to practically smell a lie. And that was one. He sighed. "I love you too, Pat." He sent a weak smile at his boyfriend._

Why wouldn't the memories stop!?

_The next one was from a long time ago. He had been wandering around, unknowingly getting close to the Light/Dark border. He ran into a figure. It had turned out to be Patton. "Oh, hello there!" Patton had said. "I'm Morality! You can call me Patton. I take it you're not from around here, are you?" He had shaken his head, anxious that he be hurt or sent away. It was warm here, so much warmer than his place. "That's okay! Wanna come and eat some cookies? I just made some!" He nodded, smiling a little._

He remembered that day. That was one of the first times someone other than Janus and Remus had been nice to him. He had eaten cookies with Patton, he'd laughed, and he'd had fun, it was nice. Patton was nice. He loved Virgil, so why wouldn't these memories STOP

_The next was the first time Patton had been not-so nice. He'd burnt some of the food Patton was making, and he'd been so mad that day also, about several things. "Virgil! Are you really dumb enough to burn pasta!? How stupid can you be!? I don't know what I expected from a dark side, but it's better than this!" Patton had yelled. Virgil flinched away. "Sorry, I'm sorry." He practically sobbed. "You should be!"_

That was the first of many times.

_The most recent one. Half an Hour ago. He hadn't done anything wrong. Patton burst into the room, screaming about who knows what at this point. He always found something. When Virgil asked what was wrong, Patton ignored him, and told him he had to get rid of any spider themed things, including his pet spider, Leggy. He refused. He loved Leggy. He couldn't just get rid of her. Patton started screaming at him again, and then slapped him. He heard the spider cage open, and Patton started threatening him, saying he'd kill the spider. He screamed and pleaded, but Patton wasn't listening. Roman had run in and pulled Patton away, while Virgil picked up Leggy and sobbed. He didn't know if he could trust Patton anymore._

Which led him here. Patton had come to apologize, and Virgil had broken up with him. Patton had full on attacked him. He had punched him, and kicked him, and scratched him, then had tied him up and... he'd done some... not-so Camera Persona Patton friendly things to him. It wasn't the first time that happened either. This time, though, he'd taken Virgil's favorite hoodie, and took them both to the imagination. He lit a fire and threw the sweatshirt into it, then made Virgil watch as it slowly burned. He sobbed. He and Janus and Remus had worked hard on making that, back when they were still dating. Patton had then thrown him into his room and locked it from the outside. He was now sobbing on the floor, bruised, bloodied, sore, and in pain, emotionally and physically. 

Patton had left, knocking over his spider cage as he went and slamming his door. His spider was somewhere hidden now. 

He mustered up enough strength to stand up and get into some clothes. He sunk down to the Dark Sides common room, hoping that they wouldn't kick him out. 

Remus and Janus were cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie and talking softly. Remus noticed Virgil first.

"Virgil? Oh shit, Virgil, what's wrong?" Remus stood up and rushed over when he saw the injuries Virgil had sustained and the lack of his hoodie. 

"Virgil?!" Janus rushed over as well as Virgil fell to his knees and started sobbing again. 

Janus pulled Virgil into a hug. Virgil sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He muttered repeatedly.

"It's okay, Virgil, it's okay." Remus said.

"Can you tell us what's wrong?"

"I- I left you. I left for P-" He couldn't bring himself to say his name. "I left, and I was a jerk, and I was so mean, and I thought he was doing what was best for me, b-but-" He choked back another sob. "He l-left, he almost hurt Leggy, he burned my sweatshirt, he-he..." He trailed off again, sobbing. "P-Please don't make me go back"

Janus and Remus looked away from the crying boy for a second and exchanged looks. "Oh, honey... that's terrible. Of course we won't make you go back." Remus said. 

"You can stay as long as you'd like" Janus said. 

"I-I'm so sorry, I never should've left you"

"We missed you a lot" Janus said. "It wasn't the same without you here."

"I- I love you guys." He sniffled. "I don't care if you don't love me, you just needed to know.."

"Of course we love you. How could anyone not?" Janus said.

Remus sniffled. Janus looked over at him. Remus had tears streaming down his face and the goofiest grin. "I never thought I'd hear you say that again..." Remus' smile grew. Not the semi-creepy smile he put on for the others, there was no insane look in his eyes either. It was all happiness. True happiness. 

Virgil practically threw himself at Remus and hugged him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Stormcloud" Remus kissed the top of his head. 

"We'll never let you go again."

And they didn't. The three stayed together. Once Logan and Roman had learned of Patton's behavior, they stopped talking to him and ignored him completely, inviting the 'Dark Sides' to live with them, and banishing Patton to the darkscape. He deserved it. Soon enough, there was a new morality, Patton having turned to Toxicity. The Happy-Pappy All Friendly Dad persona completely gone. 

And they all lived happily ever after

_**Is this the end? Maybe....**_


End file.
